5 Sticks and a Pink Circle
by moan6stars
Summary: Two had two straight lines, one had a pink circle, one had a little red cross and the other simple said the three letters that were going to change her life forever P, O and S


**Just a quick oneshot, or i think its a one shot. Done for my favourite girl ever Sharon, who was delighted to find herself also pregnant this week, in much happier circumstances i might add!**

This couldn't be happening, any minute now I would wake up. I shook my head trying to clear it and help the waking up process. Nothing happened. I squeezed my eyes shut and slowly counted forwards to ten. I carefully opened them, but nothing. I was still stood in the motel bathroom. My hands gripping the edge of the sink painfully. My reflection in the mirror was pale, and my eyes were wide in horror. I took a deep breath and looked down once again. The five white sticks were lined up on the lid of the toilet next to me. I had two pinks, one with two lines, one plus and another that simply said 'pos'. A sob caught in my throat. Maybe they were all false positive. Maybe they were broken and I'd just got a bad batch. I couldn't actually be pregnant. I just couldn't.

"Becky, you alright in there?" Dean's voice asked from the other side of the bathroom door. He sounded worried. But then again I had been shut in here for over an hour. After slamming my way into the motel room when we had arrived here I had glared hard at my two brothers and took myself and my bag straight into the bathroom.

My gaze shifted quickly to the door, and I zoomed in on the handle that was starting to turn. With a gasp of terror I jumped for the door and wrenched the handle back up, slamming the lock closed. "I'm fine, just give me a minute" I said, glad that my voice at least came out sounding kind of normal.

"You sure?" Dean asked carefully. I had been moody and argumentative recently and it could be seen through the careful tones of voices that my brothers had taken to using around me.

"Yeah, yeah I'm sure" I said back, turning round and slumping down against the door. I pulled my knee's up to my chest and listened to the sound of Dean's footsteps walking away from the bathroom door. The low hum of male voices just reached my ears. Not loud enough for me to be able to tell what him and Sam were talking about. Although I could guess it was about me and my odd behaviour.

From the floor I looked up at the toilet and the edges of the sticks that could still be seen on the top. Five tests couldn't be broken, they were all different brands as well. As the truth slammed into me my breathing went ragged again and I clutched my knee's tighter to my chest. I really was pregnant. This wasn't going to go away, and I was going to be a mother in just under nine months. My hands strayed to my stomach of their own violation. Where right now previously without even my own knowledge, another human being was growing.

Tears built in my eyes as I carefully got back to my feet and went over to the tests. In one quick motion I swept them all off the top and into the bin below. I couldn't afford for Sam or Dean to see them though so I ripped off a wad of toilet paper and stuffed it on top of the sticks. I checked to make sure you couldn't accidentally see any of them, and then went back over to mirror. I grabbed one of the towels off the rack on the other side of the sink and quickly dried my eyes, and then pushed my hair back off my face and tried smiling at myself. I could do this, I could lie to both of them and pretend that everything was ok.

I gripped the door handle and bit my lip nervously then took a deep breath and left the bathroom. Dean had sat himself down in the chair next to the window, with Sam on his bed laptop balanced on his knees. Dean stood up as soon as he saw me.

"What the hell have you been doing?" He demanded.

I just shrugged and walked over to my own bed "girl things"

That threw Dean off for all of two minutes while he processed how awkward this conversation could become for him. Finally it seemed his worry beat his embarrassment "like what?"

I frowned and turned round to face him, hands on my hips. "When did everything I do suddenly become your business Dean"

Dean scowled at me "Since you were born Becky"

I suddenly wanted to burst into tears again, and my lower lip wobbled dangerously. Dean's face paled and he rubbed his jaw with his thumb. "Don't cry Beck" he pleaded coming over to me and putting his hands on my shoulders. Squeezing them comfortingly. I sniffed weakly, trying to hold back the tears. There was no reason to be crying. Me and Dean argued all the time, the curse of siblings. There was a creak of bed springs as Sam got up and came over to me as well. He wrapped one arm round my shoulders and pulled me into his side, dislodging Dean's hold on me.

"We're worried about you Becky" he said softly. "You've been feeling off for a while now, and we just want to make sure your ok"

I let my head rest against Sam's chest as I sighed and wiped away the wetness in my eyes. "I'm fine" Neither of them looked convinced at this, but after my reaction to Dean's last attack I think there was a silent agreement to just leave it this time. "I need some air" I said after the silent looks, pulling away from Sam and reaching down to grab my coat from where I had dropped it the night before.

"Becky…" Sam said, trailing off when I turned to glare at him.

"If either of you says that's a bad idea, I swear I'm going to scream" I hissed, suddenly angry instead of upset. Both of my brothers just backed away, Sam raising his hands in defeat. Thrusting my arms through the holes in my jacket I marched out of the motel room, managing to slam the door pretty hard after myself.

The cold hit me as soon as I walked out. I just zipped my jacket up though and determinedly walked out of the motel parking lot and onto the main road of the town we were crashing in. Earlier upon our arrival in the town I had managed to spot a diner just down the street, I would go, get some coffee and debate what I was going to do next.

* * *

"Something is seriously wrong with her" Dean shouted out, as soon as Becky had left the room. Sam sighed and went to slump back down on his mind.

"I know" he eventually said.

Dean stared at him, raising one eyebrow when he figured that Sam wasn't going to say anything else. "You know" he echoed, storming over to the end of Sam's bed. "That's all your going to say. You know"

"What do you want me to say Dean" Sam snapped, leaning against the headboard of his bed.

"I want more reaction than 'I know'. That's our sister Sam, and she's miserable, moody and doing something that takes hours in a bathroom. I want to know what the hell is going on with her"

"I don't know Dean" Sam said, angrily running his hand through his hair. "I don't have any answers for you, I want to know what's with her just as badly as you do, but I can't see that pressurising her is going to help in this situation. Can you?"

Dean's mouth opened and closed almost comically as he stamped round the motel room. Trying no doubt to think of a witty comeback. When he failed at that he instead turned to look at the bathroom. "I'm going to search it" he declared, and before Sam could answer he had stormed into the small bathroom.

Sam sighed and rubbed a hand over his face, trying to think of a solution to a problem he didn't understand. He didn't now what was wrong with Becky this time. Normally he would have been the one she talked to, then he would have to think of a gentle way of breaking whatever she had done to Dean, Dad or whoever else she had done something to. No matter what she had done Becky had always run to Sam when she was little. The time she had accidentally let the handbrake of the impala and it had crashed into a telephone pole she had rung Sam. When she had spilt nail varnish all over Dad's favourite gun so it had been pink and sparkly for over a month. When she somehow managed to put one of Bobby's books on the fire instead of a log. He had a long list of things that Becky had done and no one knew about because he had managed to cover it up before anyone found out. Only this time, she wasn't talking. Whatever it was that was bothering her she must feel that this time she couldn't tell her brother. Which led Sam to believe that it was one of only two things she had managed to do. Either drugs, which he seriously doubted, or Men which was much more likely and definitely something Becky wouldn't want to talk to her elder brother about.

Sam was still sat silently when Dean came back out of the bathroom, his face was so ashen that Sam thought he might faint and he was clutching something tightly in his hand. "Dean" Sam said shocked, he jumped off his bed and ran over to his brother grabbing his arm. "Dean" he tried again, gently shaking his brother.

Dean looked over at Sam, "Sam what does two lines mean?"

Sam frowned "Two lines?" he asked confused "What do you mean two lines?"

Dean held up what was in his hand, a bunch of small white sticks, and Sam's stomach plummeted straight into hell. He carefully picked up one of the sticks with letters on. Turning it over he read the three letters that were about to change his and his siblings lives. P, O and S. Positive.

"Positive" Dean whispered, his voice strained and jumpy. "It mean's positive doesn't it?"

Sam nodded jerkily. "Becky's pregnant."

* * *

I had sat in the diner for over another hour before I finally realised that I was going to have to face my brothers again sooner or later. Mainly as they had the money and I was going to starve if I didn't go back. I paid for the coffee I had had with some spare change that was loose in my jeans pocket before I zipped myself back into my jacket and walked slowly towards the motel.

I had no idea how I was going to break the news that I was pregnant to my brothers. Hell Dean still got upset if he knew I was going on a date, never mind the fact that I had had stupid one night stand unprotected sex that had somehow led to me being pregnant and single. He'd have heart failure if he found out. But find out they were going to have to do. After all I couldn't hide it much longer. Even Dean as unobservant as he was, was bound to notice all the weight I was putting on, and only in a certain area.

When I got to the parking lot of the motel I just stood at the entrance, looking over at the impala, it was gleaming in the sunset, and everything was still managing to seem so peaceful. If only it could stay like this. I seriously contemplated the idea of just turning round and never looking back. However for one I was too much of a coward to be by myself and for another I realised horribly that I would actually miss my annoying older brothers. Sighing softly to myself I resolved that I would just have to tell them and then walked steadily across the parking lot and through the door to our room.

Dean was stood in the middle of the room and he spun immediately to face me as soon as the door opened. Sam was sat in the seat dean had occupied when I had come out of the bathroom. His head was resting in his hands and he didn't look at me. "Everything ok?" I asked quietly as I stripped off my jacket and threw it over onto my bed. Only then noticing the fact that Dean's eyes had slipped to my stomach and were staying there. Not moving. I doubted anything fascinating had suddenly appeared on my shirt, hence they must have found the tests. Horror crashed through me and I must have paled horribly as Dean was suddenly moving and helping me across to a bed. He pushed me down and then quickly backed away from me.

Time seemed to stand still as all three of us hovered in that horrible silent tension. Each knowing that the words that were going to have to come next were going to change everything, forever.

"Becky.."

I almost laughed, trust Sam to break before me and Dean. I turned my head to look at Sam, who had finally looked up from the table and was instead staring at me, a heartbroken look in his eyes. "Yes"

"Are they yours?" he asked quietly holding up the white sticks.

I could see the hope flare in both my brothers eyes as I didn't answer yes immediately. The temptation to just say no and deny everything was suddenly overwhelming. Just to gloss over this and pretend that it had never happened. So everything could go back to as normal as our lives ever got. I had my mouth open ready to deny it, before reality hit me and with it recognition that this couldn't just be pushed under the carpet and glossed over. So instead I jerkily nodded my head.

Dean dropped down onto the bed furthest from me with a pained groan. Sam simply dropped the sticks and went back to staring at the top of the table. We were once again suspended in this silence, this time however Dean broke it.

"Why Becky?" he managed to say. "Why the hell did you do this"

"You think this was planned" I hissed at him, angry at what he was implying. "that I deliberately went out and got myself pregnant"

Dean flinched like I had slapped him when I said the word pregnant. Obviously he had still been hoping for me to deny everything.

"He didn't mean that Becky" Sam said, "What we mean is, if you were going to go out and…. Sleep with guys surely you know enough to use…" he trailed off and eventually muttered "protection"

I think I must have been the colour of a tomato after Sam had finished, how awkward it was talking with them about sex. "I do" I said softly.

Dean jumped up off the bed and started to pace, his usual method of handling anything stressful. He either battered it with sarcastic comments or paced it out. "Who was it?" he suddenly demanded.

My stomach clenched again. This was not going to go well. "I don't remember"

Both of my brothers mouths dropped open, Sam in shock Dean in horror. "How can you not remember Becky" he gritted out. "Surely you haven't slept with that many people"

I jumped up from the bed, now clearly hearing the implications lacing Dean's voice. "I was drunk ok" I shouted "I remember meeting the guy and having a laugh, but I didn't think I'd done anything more"

"Well obviously you did a lot more than just talk" Dean snapped. Motioning with one hand towards the pile of pregnancy tests. "You don't get pregnant from talking"

"I know that Dean" I hissed "I'm not stupid"

"That's debateable at the minute" he snapped straight back.

I opened my mouth to shout back when Sam jumped up "enough" he shouted, striding forward and pulling me back from Dean, where we had somehow got so close to each other our noses were nearly touching. I hadn't even noticed that I'd moved.

"Shouting isn't going to solve anything here"

I moved back towards my bed and sank down onto the edge. My hands once again straying to my stomach. Dean to after glaring for a few more moments at Sam moved away and went to his own bed. Sam turned back to me. "What do you want to do Becky?"

I looked up at Sam, and I knew my face must have been torn in indecision. I hadn't even thought about the different possibilities for this child. I knew I couldn't get rid of it, it wasn't in me. Yet the challenges of bringing a baby into our lives were indescribable if not impossible. "I don't know" I whispered, bringing my knees up to rest on the edge so I could lean my chin on them. "I just don't know" I whispered once more closing my eyes, so the tears I could feel building wouldn't flow. It took a few minutes but eventually the bed depressed on the right side and Sam's familiar arm wrapped around my shoulders squeezing tightly. Then a few moments later Dean sat on the other side taking my hand and lacing his fingers with mine. I don't know how long we sat there not talking all just thinking. What the hell were we going to do?

**Any thoughts?**


End file.
